Fallen Angel
by Watermelondrea
Summary: First I basically get neck raped by a psycho stranger, next a weird man is asking me to go to his secret lab and play doctor with him. I sighed deeply and sat back hearing a crack. My phone. It was official. I was stuck in a nightmare.


Summary: Ciel is turned into a vampire on his way back from his friends house but what happens when his fangs are taken out and meets another vampire just like him? Chaos, Mayhem, Some Romance, and a lot of Blood.

A/N: My first vampire fic I'm really excited :) Well sort of vampire fic, more like halfway vampire fic. It was actually a dream that I had but polished up heehee \^.^/ Enjoy

WARNING: Yaoi. Rated M for a reason people

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji but I do own the plot

* * *

><p>"Are you certain this is safe?" I looked down at the machine below me that was supposed to take out my vampire teeth, fangs, whatever you would want to call it. I looked to the so-called 'Doctor' that was supposed to help me extract them and suddenly doubted myself. This 'Doctor' had long gray hair with the bangs covering his eyes and a loony grin on his face. His skin looked like it had never seen the light of day and there was a long scar cutting across his face.<p>

Come to think of it, how the _hell_ did I end up like this? Strapped to a cold metal table with some crack head looking guy hovering over me with very sharp instruments in his hand.

_Flashback_

"_Ciel when are you coming home?" The person on the other side of the receiver asked me. I sighed and stopped under a street lamp. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose._

"_I'm on my way home right now, mum. I told you that I'll call you if anything happens yeah?" I said my goodbyes to mum and put the phone back in my pocket. It was about 9 p.m and I was just leaving my friends house from a study session._

_I knew that it was dangerous at night, especially in the neighborhood where I lived and that was why my mother kept texting and calling to see if I was still alive with all of my entrails in the right place. I looked down the dark path to my house, and I wondered if this was safe. There was some fucked up people that lived out here, rapists, drunks, ex-convicts and then the creepers in general. _

_I decided to man up and began sprinting my way home, not paying attention to the scary noises in the background or that I could barely see where I was going exactly. I just knew that I needed to go straight until I got to the next street lamp. I saw it there in the distance and let out a breathy laugh as I sped up._

"_Where are you going in such a hurry, little man?" I froze at the voice and knew that I shouldn't have stopped, but now it was too late. I put my head down and started walking at a fast pace, I was almost there! But then a hand circled itself around my wrist._

"_Please let me go, I promise I don't have any money and my body isn't anything worth taking!" I whispered harshly, not wanting to attract any more unwanted attention. The man behind me just laughed coldly and the next thing I knew I was backed up against the high fence that blacked the sidewalk from the park. _

"_Believe me I would _never_ take anyone as skinny as you, boy. But you do indeed smell delicious." The voice seemed to paralyze me and my heart started pumping wildly, this man had his nose buried in my neck, sniffing me. _Sniffing. Me._ I knew there were some weirdos out here but I've never heard about any sniffing. "Don't worry I'll give you a present, the best one you could ever get." I braced myself for the knife or penis but instead all I felt were teeth. Teeth sinking into my neck and a hand clasped over my mouth. _

_I tried to scream but whenever I did the man just sunk his fangs deeper and deeper into my throat. When he let go, I dropped to the concrete, convulsing. My eyes had rolled into the back of my head and the blood wouldn't stop flowing. The burn started in my neck but then spread like wild fire to my whole body. I wanted to scream but my vocal cords wouldn't work at all._

_What seemed like an eternity later, the burning ceased. There was still a dull ache in my body but it was ignorable. I looked around for the man so that I could give him a piece of my mind but there was no one to be found._

"_Ahn~, another new born, it seems that this is my lucky week." Not another one, I groaned inwardly and closed my eyes tightly. "It seems as though you were just turned."_

"_Turned? What are you talking about?" I asked, my voice raspy from all the silent screaming. _

"_Into a vampire, what else?" The man had a big goofy grin on his face and held out a mirror. I snatched it and opened my mouth. There, where my canines were, was large fangs. I took the mirror in horror and shock. Vampire were just myths, children stories. This could not be happening. This day could not get any worse, I decided._

"_If you want I could make you human-like again." I looked at him and thought about the sequence of events that were happening. First I basically get neck raped by a stranger, next a weird man is asking me to go to his secret lab and play doctor with him. I sighed deeply and sat back hearing a crack. My phone. It was official. I was stuck in a nightmare. I must have fell asleep at my friends house and now I'm stuck in this wacko dream. _

"_Sure, sure whatever man. Just don't let Freddy* be there when I get in your pedophile van!" I joked standing up, staggering slightly and following the strange man._

_Flashback end_

Ohh, so that's how I got here. I'm a fuckin' idiot. I thought to myself as I saw the maniac come closer to my forced open mouth with the pliers and what looked like a thin knife. I screamed and thrashed on the table but that did not deter the man from digging the sharp edge into my gums and using the pliers to yank and yank until it came out. I then occurred to me that this man was obviously not a doctor not a dentist.

The guy smiled widely as he looked at the fang in fascination and put it in a small container, now the other one. The second time it hurt even more because I knew exactly how much it was going to hurt. If I could I screamed even louder this time pulling on the restraints until the tooth came out. I gathered enough energy to glare daggers at the man. He took the restraints off and I lunged at him aiming my hand around his throat. I just wanted to choke the living daylight out of him. But sadly them man moved before I could even touch him. I landed on the floor and he cackled and thrusted the container with my teeth in my face.

"Here's your teeth as a souvenir." The man smiled hugely and I only spit out something that sounded like 'Motherfucker!' At him. My gums were swollen and burning. I cringed and he only cocked his head at me. "Now you should grow some new canines by tomorrow morning but you'll still feel the need to feed." I looked up at him, skeptically and them lunged again.

I couldn't _believe _I had let some wack job convince me that I was a vampire, and then _let_ him remove my canines! Those are not growing back ever! I growled and clawed for his face. But he only raised his hand and hit the back of my neck making me see black.

* * *

><p>"Ciel, are you going to get up sweetie?" I heard my mother's voice float in my mind and it took me a while until I realized that my mother was speaking to me. I shot out of the bed clutching at my mouth. I stumbled out of the bed and went to my mirror in the bathroom. I opened my mouth and was relieved to see that my canines were still there. I let out a breath of relief and confirmed in my mind that everything had been a dream.<p>

"You okay?" She peaked her head in and I waved her off and caught a whiff of something that smelled absolutely mouthwatering. Mums cooking was always the best.

"I'll be down for breakfast in ten minutes, mum. It smells delicious." She smiled and closed the door while I went over the weird dream in my head. Remembering the creepy 'Doctors' smile made me shudder slightly and I ran my tongue over all of my teeth, making sure they were all still there.

I took a hot shower and then dressed for the other nightmare that is school. I went down the stairs and took in the aroma of the food until I realized that I wasn't very hungry at all. I frowned as I took a seat at the table. "I'm not very hungry today mum. I think I'll just go to school and see if I'm hungry then." I took my bag up from the mudroom and made my way to the school, passing by the spot where I was being attacked in my dream.

I shivered and walked faster in the direction of the school and once I was there I went in the library, pulling a random book from the shelf and sitting down at a table near the back. I settled until one of my friends came up to me disrupting my thoughts.

"Hey Ciel, did you make it home yesterday with out getting raped?" Soma smiled widely at me and I only set the book down nodding me head. There was that mouthwatering smell again, but it was different.

"What did you eat today?" I inquired and he shrugged.

"Nothing, why mate, you hungry?" He grinned and I shook my head casting my gaze down to my nails.

"Nah nah, just wondering. You wouldn't _believe_ the dream I had last night!" I held my head remembering everything clear as day, every single detail.

"Oh, by the way, some one found your cell phone on the sidewalk and told me to give it to you!" My friend dug his hand in his pocket and my eyes widened, praying to the almighty that the phone was not "Sorry it's broken, I think that bastard might've stepped on it and just didn't want to admit it."

I couldn't breath. I snatched the phone from his tan hand and searched it, but indeed right on the side it said 'Property of Ciel Phantomhive'. I dropped the phone like it was fire in my hand and ran out of the library to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and pulled down the collar on my shirt, hesitantly.

There was a bite mark. More like someone had attacked my neck it two nails. I was hyperventilating and sunk to my knees, eyes wide and frantic. I thought it had been a dream. No, the man had really attacked me and the crazy doctor had really taken out my teeth! But wait. My teeth are right here. Could it be that...I am really a vampire? That would explain the scent coming from everyone. That delicious, mind numbing scent.

"Hey, you okay mate? You ran out of there like there was some type of earthquake." There was the smell again and I could only look to him and drift closer, the smell was overpowering my mind "Hey, Ciel?" I wrapped my arms around his neck and found myself biting into the dark flesh of my best friend, but there was no sweetness. I bit down harder but no avail. "Hahahaha! If you were that hungry you could have just said so instead of biting me!" I let my friend go with some force before he pulled out a granola bar from his pocket.

I took it from him and scrunched my nose in disgust as I bit into it. "Yuck! This is awful." I threw the bar, remembering that granola bars were always my favorite food. "I-I'm not feeling to good Soma. I think I'm gonna take the rest of the day off." He scratched the back of his head and agreed.

When I was walking out, tons of people were walking in. I smelled every scent, every single one. They smelled appetizing. _Woah!_ Did I just think of my school mates as 'appetizing'? I rushed out of the building and searched for the farthest most remote place that I could go on foot. I ended up in an alley with trash behind some restaurant and an antique store.

The food smell that was coming from the kitchen was revolting. I bit my lip and realized that I really was a vampire. I had tried to suck my friends blood and then I had wanted to take the whole school and make a grand feast out of them all. And to top it all off, I was bloody hungry! Why do the bad things always have to happen to me.

All my life I never believed in Santa Claus nor the Easter Bunny, and definitely _not_ the tooth fairy. But now I had to believe, no I was forced to believe that I am some creature that craves human blood. And from all the books and shows on television including vampires, the only way for one to survive is to drink blood. And they get the blood by using their fangs, which I had stupidly let some freak in a trench coat yank them out last night.

Wait just one fucking minute. That guy said that he would make me human again! That little bitch lied to me! Now I really wanted to rip _his_ teeth out, all of them! I lent back, on the wall knowing that I had no _clue_ where that guy had taken him to get the teeth removed.

"I just fucked myself over." I slid down the brick wall and cursed myself ten times over until my palm cut on something. I looked down and saw a silver knife with fancy swirls and patterns on it. My sneses were attacked by the smell. It wasn't as good as the other smells but it was still made me groan, my throat tingled and I brought my bleeding palm to my lips. I moaned as the first drop of blood hit my tongue and I sucked on the small cut.

It wasn't enough I searched for the knife and instead of cutting my palm, I slid the sharp edge over my pale forearm, groaning again as the strong smell attacked my nose. I lapped up the running blood, making sure none went to waste. When I was light headed from lack of blood in my veins and full from drinking I rested on the wall for a while until pocketing the now bloodied knife and walking, more like wobbling, back home.

"Ciel, What the _fuck _is wrong with you? I should beat some sense into your small brain!"I cringed. I forgot how scary my mum could be sometimes when she was angry.

"I'm sorry mom I wasn't really feeling too good." I hid my arm from sight and put on my best 'sick out of my mind' face and tried to keep that 'high off of drinking my own blood' face out of sight. I felt my mask slip and quickly made my way up the stairs.

I took the knife out of my pocket and held it against my skin. I wanted more, so much more. But I also felt like if I did drink anymore I would pass out. I laughed at my pathetic self. If someone saw me like this they would just think I'm some emo bastard trying to cut myself. I looked at the knife and saw the dried blood and licked the stains. It was so god damn _good_! I accidentally cut my tongue and blood instantly filled my mouth. I swallowed it without a second thought. The tangy sweetness overrides my senses and I can help but moan aloud.

"Ciel are you okay in there? I brought some medicine." My mothers voice came from the other side of the door and I hid the knife in my pants, not the best place for a sharp edge to be so close to my junk. She entered the room and I shifted so I was on the bed.

"Yeah, yeah come in." I also added a small cough to make it believable. My mum entered the room with medicine and a plate of crackers with heated left over soup from yesterdays dinner.

"I heated some soup for you, let me feel your skin for a fever." She placed the tray on my lap making the knife shit and graze over my thigh causing me to groan when I smelt the trickle of blood and shift so that the knife would dig into the skin but I halted when I remembered my mother was right next to me.

She put her palm on my forehead and what I wouldn't give to get fangs and sink them into the vein that contained blood. "Oh my goodness, you're freezing Ciel!" She exclaimed and pushed the soup towards me. "Eat up! It'll help get those white blood replenished so that you can kick the fever." She said to me and then it hit me like a wall of bricks.

All I had to do was eat all of the food and then I can replenish all of the blood so I can have more blood. So to put in simple terms, Food + Me = Blood! Wow I was only a vampire for six hours and I'm already a master at this.

But still, what I wouldn't give to get my hands on those two ass heads and tear their heads off, the person who did this to me and the guy who made being this creature like an unsolved thousand piece puzzle.

* * *

><p>AN: This was the first chapter and don't worry Sebastian will be in the next chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it and if you did tell me how you feel! All flames will be deleted and ignore promptly so I suggest you don't even wast your time.

_*Freddy Kruger get's into childrens nightmares and kills them._


End file.
